Befriending the Enemy
by Bang Rowdyruff
Summary: After a confrontation with a shadow demon, the Titans meet an alien similiar to Starfire's race. And if the return of Slade isn't enough, the creature is hiding something. Something that has already destroyed two worlds...
1. A New Visitor

**Me:…**

**Gir:…**

**Some Guy I don't know:…**

**Me: -_-**

The titans were all asleep in their beds. A dark comet entered the atmosphere and landed silently by Titan Tower. The asteroid melted and its shadow slowly ascended the tower. It entered the tower and slowly crawled around.

In Beast Boy's room, Beast Boy was hanging out of his bed sleeping.

"Ter *Snore* ra *snore* Ter *snore* ra *snore*" A soft bang was all it took for him to fall out of the bed.

"Ow. What was that?" He yawned and exited his room.

He walked the hall and saw a shadow turn the corner.

"Cyborg?" He asked following. He turned the corner and the shadow was still going forward.

"Oh, it's just a shadow moving on its own," He turned to go back to bed when a light went off.

"Wait, shadows don't move on there own!" He followed the shadow to the living room.

"Alright, stop right there!" The shadow slowly grew vertically. It reached the top of the room, looming over Beast Boy.

"Uh, on second thought, I'm going to go,…over there…" Beast Boy ran to the alarm across the room. His index finger was less then an inch away when a tentacle grabbed him around his waist.

"Commmmmmme, onnnnnnnnn," He strained his arm as the shadow slowly wrapped more tentacles around him. He prepared to scream but a tentacle wrapped around his mouth. The shadow pulled him towards it.

"Mmmmn mmmMmmm Mmnnmnmnn!(This really suuuuuucks!)"

Beast Boy was absorbed into the shadow's body. The shadow grew narrow green eyes and slowly 'slithered' to the next room. It reached another door and was a lot shorter. It turned into a fly and entered the room. He flew over various charms and mirrors and landed beside the bed. He slowly grew and tentacles grew out of its back and slowly reached towards the bed, until its inhabitant opened her eyes.

"Beast Boy?" The shadow instantly turned into a fly and landed on the wall.

"Beast Boy, how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my room?" Raven said angrily. She saw a fly heading for the door. It was suddenly knocked to the wall by a floating newspaper. It hit the wall, then the floor, and Raven hit him again.

"I'm tired of teaching you this over and over Beast Boy," She said slowly exiting her bed and putting on her cape. The fly turned into Beast Boy who rubbed his hurting head. Since the room was dark, She could only see his outline.

"Well? Any words of defense?" A candle flickered in her room, and as Beast Boy turned toward her, she saw no mouth, only glowing green eyes.

"You're not Beast Boy…" The Shadow Beast Boy lunged itself at Raven. It pinned her to her bed and attempted to absorb her. She prepared to shout for help, but the Shadow head butted her, its head seeming to pull her into it. Suddenly her entire body was absorbed.

The shadow vibrated slightly before growing a little taller, and grew a cape from its back. Its eyes turned a dark blue and it grew an ear-to-ear grin. It slithered to another room.

The room he entered was occupied by various electronics. It snuck to the bedside that looked more like an operating table. The Shadow opened its mouth and jumped on its victim. It tried to absorb it but it couldn't. It unlatched itself and studied the peculiar creature in front of it.

It realized it need to temporarily knock it unconscious instead of it being asleep. It resumed its Raven form and unplugged the giant switch on the wall. The creature awoke.

"Raven?" It asked rubbing the sleep out of its eyes. "Why are you in my room?" He yawned and looked at the clock on his arm. "And at three in the morning?"

"I, uh,…wanted you to teach me something,"

"Can't it wait until the morning Raven?"

"No. Now come on Cyborg," Cyborg unwillingly followed. He was taken to the living room.

"What are we going to do in here?"

"I, uh, wanted to learn how to play this game?"

"Raven, THAT could have waited until the morning. Now I'm going back to bed, and you should too," Cyborg turned to walk off and a shadow hand wrapped around his sides. It fazed him through the wall, down the tower, and into the lake. It brought him up, back through the wall and slammed him to the computer.

"Raven, what are you-" The Shadow Raven flipped a switch and it electrocuted him. He screamed in pain until the shadow wrapped a tentacle around his mouth. He fell unconscious and the shadow slowly pulled him towards it. The sun slowly raised from the horizon. The light touched the cloak on the shadow and it steamed. It fled into the shadows and pulled Cyborg into the deserted hallway and absorbed him.

The shadow grew taller and broader. It had a circular eye, but they both were a dark blue. The Shadow Cyborg walked into the next room. He got to it and knocked on the door.

"Coming," A female said through the door. She opened it and stared at her friend standing in the darkness.

"Cyborg? What are you doing so early in the morning?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"May I come in?"

"Um, of course friend. Please come in," Cyborg intered and Starfire closed the door.

"What is it you have interest in friend?"

"Nothing much. I just want to check out my new skills,"

"Skills? What are you-" The Shadow Cyborg turned and activated its proton cannon, firing it at Starfire. It knocked her to the wall and the laser turned into tentacles and wrapped around her. She struggled to get free. The Shadow approached and opened its mouth. Its head almost split in half, it prepared to bite down on Starfire. She fired her eye lasers and split its neck. The shadow that fell off fell to the ground and melted into the floor. Th main shadow regrew its head and looked at her. She prepared to scream but the shadow pulled her into its chest, absorbing her.

The shadow once again morphed into its prey and its eyes glowed a bright green this time. It exited the room to run into a masked boy.

"Starfire? I thought I heard a laser. You okay?" The shadow latched itself onto the boys shoulders.

"Oh Robin! It was terrible! It was, um a morgonian vorsunik,"

"…A what?"

"It was a horrid bug-like creature, and I, uh shot it with my eye-laser in my fear-like state. But the bug was hideous!"

"Uh…Okay Star, but you should be more careful,"

"Yes Robin. I shall become more full of care," The shadow said as its mouth grew wider and wider. Since the lights were to Robin's back, he saw the shadow of a shadow(ironic right?).

He pushed it away.

"You, you aren't-"

"Your friend? You would be half right," The shadow's eyes glowed green and its mouth literally spread ear-to-ear. Robin grabbed his pole and twirled it around. The shadow dived into the ground. Robin looked around hesitantly. The shadow tackled him upward. Through all the floors and onto the roof. He slammed him to the ground, going through him. Robin stood up to see the shadow holding his head to the side, still smiling.

"Where are my friends!" The shadow patted its stomach.

"They, are inside me," Its stomach morphed into the rest of the titans' faces. The faces begged for Robins help.

"Robin! Help us!"

"Come on man! Get us out of here!"

"Dude! Help!"

"Get us out,"

Robin snarled as the shadow resumed a form that wasn't his friends. It was a little taller then Raven, and it now had a hair shaped shadow with bangs.

"What are you?" The shadow smiled and lunged towards Robin, its eyes glowing a bright white. Robin threw several disc bombs. The Shadow easily dodged and tackled him. The slid to the edge of the tower. Robin looked over his shoulder and looked at the pebbles fall to the ground stories down.

"Its too…early…in the morning…for this!" He kicked the shadow over his head. The shadow flipped over and fazed into the wall. Robin jumped back and the shadow quickly jumped out of the ground. The shadow charged at Robin. He threw more disc bombs. The shadow hit them head on. The shadow wasn't fazed. The shadow was right on top of Robin as he threw down flash bombs. The light from the bombs made the shadow scream in pain.

Its body started smoking silver smoke. It opened its eyes to see Robin's pole to its face. Its head flew back and its feet melted into the ground. It looked at Robin and growled. Robin charged at the shadow, who grew a hand out of its chest and punched Robin in the stomach. He grabbed Robin and threw him over his shoulder.

Robin slid over the edge, only to be saved by a bat-er-rang.(Yeah, I don't know what they're called. If you do you can inform me) The shadow looked over the edge only to be blinded by another flash bomb. He screeched in pain. Robin threw bombs that contacted to its stomach they exploded and the Shadow staggered backwards. Suddenly, The shadow's stomach bubbled, and two green lasers, a blue laser, and a black one a shot out. The other titans forced themselves out.

"Thanks dude. It was gross in there! There were organs, and everything and…eeeewwwwwww," Beast Boy quivered.

"Yeah, but why would a shadow creature need organs?" Raven asked gloomily.

"And why wasn't its heart going the, boom boom?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know Star, but he mess with the wrong team," Robin said as the shadow slowly stood up. Its arms and legs mixed together to give it a look like Raven when she gets angry. It grew taller and its eyes glowed purple. It grew arms from the bottom of its body. The arms flailed like tentacles. It grew back its ear-to-ear grin and a tentacle like tongue fell out, licking its fang like shadow, and the air around it.

Robin took out his pole and pointed it at the shadow and yelled:

"Titans! GO!"

**Me: My first Teen Titans related story, so I don't know the name of all of there weapons, so if you do, please tell me.**

**Gir: And I make cake and dance the monkae!**

**Me: GIR? You're here too?**

**Gir: Maaaaaaaybbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeee...**


	2. You Don't Know Me!

**Me: I really hate school…**

**Gir: Me too!**

**Me: You don't go to school.**

**Gir:…Oh yeah…**

The Titans charged at the shadow. The shadow attempted to grab Robin, but he pole vaulted over its hand. It shot various hands at Raven who easily flew around them. Cyborg shot his laser at the shadow's chest. It bended its body in a spiral that the laser flew through.

Robin threw more flash bombs at the shadow. It reeled back in pain, and when it looked back, Cyborg threw Beast Boy, who turned into a T-Rex. The shadow's eyes widened as the T-Rex landed on its head. Its tentacle hands dug into the ground, keeping it on the ground. It seemed to stretch backwards. It slowed and it flung back. It sent Beast Boy flying back towards the others.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The Shadow was then pinned to the ground by Raven's magic. Robin jumped on its chest and put a flash bomb by its face. It seemed to try and distance itself from it.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"P-p-…power…," It spoke but its mouth didn't move.

"I need, …more,… power…" It grew arms on its chest and grabbed Robin.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed. Robin screamed as red energy could be seen coming from Robin into the shadow. The shadow slowly rose up, and flung Robin over its shoulder. Starfire caught him while Raven and Cyborg blasted the shadow.

"Need more POWER!" The shadow's legs melted into the ground and spread all over the top of the tower. Hands shot out under Beast Boy and Cyborg and pulled them under. Raven shot forward to help but the shadow withdrew his cloak. It vibrated slightly before pausing to smile.

"P-Power, returning. Jus-st a bit mor-re…Po-wer!" It yelled. Starfire threw Robin towards the shadow while he swung his pole. The pole hit the shadow right in the neck. He barely budged before pulling the pole inside. Robin tried to pull it out but after realizing it was no use, he abandoned it. Tentacles shot towards Robin who flipped over several onslaughts of raining tentacles.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven sliced off the shadow's tentacles which quickly regrew. They shot towards Robin before changing directions and grabbed Starfire.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled. Starfire struggled before firing her eye lasers. The shadow's mouth split its head and fired a proton canon from its mouth. The proton canon pierced the eye laser and hit Starfire in her face. She fell towards the ground unconscious. Robin ran to her aid to catch her before hitting the ground. The tentacles yanked Starfire from Robin's hands at the last second.

The shadow hurled Starfire over its head. Raven shot forward to help but the shadow slammed Starfire into her. It pulled them both into its back before smiling at Robin.

"Ju-ust, a bit mo-re…power!" Robin took out some flash bombs and hurled them towards it. Its chest, allowing the flash bombs to fly through. It melted into the ground. Robin took out more flash bombs and studied the area. He looked behind him. Nothing. Above him. Nothing. Below. Nothing. Right. Nothing. Left. Nothing. He looked forward to see nothing. He stepped back and felt a light tug. He turned and the shadow completely surrounded him with tentacles. It smiled and absorbed him as well.

The shadow stood in the middle of the tower. All alone.

"Fin-ally. Power. I have enough…POWER!" The shadow vibrated violently before exploding. Its shadow pieces flying everywhere. Several blobs of shadow moved around. The Titans slowly rose out of the moving blobs.

"Uh…gross…," Beast Boy said looking at the goop stuck to his cloths.

"So, he wanted power, to blow himself up…that makes no sense," Robin commented.

"Robin! Look!" Starfire screamed pointing at a moving blob. They all raised their weapons and surrounded it. The rest of the shadows moved towards the spot and merged together. It melted into a real shadow and a person slowly formed out of the shadow. He was shaped like the shadow earlier, had pitch black hair and bloodshot eyes. He had on baggy black pants and a sleeveless t-shirt with a black jacket that ended like a cape. Robin held his bombs way over his head.

"Alright. Explain yourself!" The person turned around and everyone saw an eye shaped jewel on his forehead. "Talk you-"

"Brother!" Starfire yelled given him a spine shattering bear hug.

"Brother?" The other Titans yelled.

"Well, not blood brother. He is a planet brother! From the planet of Belixn, our sister planet!" She screamed happily swinging him side to side.

"Why didn't you say that sooner!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Well, I can only identify them by the eye shaped jewel engraved into their skulls at birth. Plus I received word that their planet was destroyed by a mysterious force. We all assumed they went extinct," She said not loosening her grip.

"Tamarainian?" He asked, obviously in pain from her hug.

"Yes! Tell me, what is your name brethren?" He moved around to try and find a small ounce of comfort in her death grip.

"My name is Izoku. Kenshi Izoku,"

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kenshi but,…why did you attack us?" Kenshi was now straitening out his arms from Starfire's hug.

"Sorry about that. You see, I have a defense mechanism. When my body is destroyed, if one cell survives, it multiplies in the darkness. Those cells react on instinct alone,"

"So you attacked us basically because you weren't thinking," Beast Boy added.

"More like I didn't have any control," He replied putting his hands in his pockets. "By the way, are you the famous Teen Titans?"

"Why would you want to know?" Raven asked bitterly.

"I wanted to know if I could join your team,"

"Straight to the point aren't we?" Raven added. Robin looked at her and then him.

"I maybe the leader, but I'll need my team's opinion," He said.

"That's okay, take your time," Kenshi said turning his back. The Titans got in a huddle.

"I'm just gonna come out with it: I don't like this guy," Raven said.

"Why? Is it cuz he kicked your butt?" Beast Boy asked. Raven growled as Beast Boy shrunk down, his ears horizontal to his head.

"Well I think it would be most wondrous to have a new friend for whom to, hang out, and assist us in our missions," Starfire said happily.

"I think he's pretty cool," Beast Boy added.

"Cyborg? What do you think?" Robin asked. Cyborg looked from one Titan to the other.

"Eh, he can stay," The Titans walked back over to Kenshi.

"Alright, you in. But no more accidents like this okay?" Robin said pointing a finger at him.

"Of course," He smiled. On their way down, Raven pulled Kenshi away from the group.

"You listen to me. I don't like you. I know you have something your keeping from us, and I swear, one step out of place, if you do one thing that makes me think you're going to hurt my friends, then I'll make sure you die on the spot. Got it?" Kenshi looked into Raven's glowing white eyes and sweat dropped before swallowing hard.

"Got it," She pushed him before going down the stairs, leaving Kenshi to fear for his life.

The new Titans went downstairs. Kenshi grabbed his stomach and fell on the couch out of nowhere.

"Brethren! Are you not feeling well?"

"I guess my stomach hasn't adjusted to Earth's gravity. Give me a sec," The alarm went off in the background. Robin was the first to the monitor.

"Second's over. We have trouble. The Hive Five are stealing things again,"

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Raven asked.

"No, you stay here with Kenshi incase something goes wrong," Robin said.

"No worries. He'll be fine," Raven said coldly.

"You don't know that," Robin said.

"Yeah. Remember when Silky ate food from another planet and got really big? What of something worse happens?" BB said reeling in a picture of possible outcomes. One of them being Kenshi melting and another one showing him turning purple.

"Besides, you have the best magic incase something does go wrong," Robin added.

"Fine," The Titans ran out of the tower.

"And Raven. Keep an eye on him," Robin said before closing the door.

"I plan to," Raven turned towards Kenshi who was now sitting on the couch comfortable.

"You really don't like me do you?"

"No," She said blankly floating towards the other end of the couch.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"Well for one you just lied to the entire team like there was something wrong with you to get some time alone with me," Kenshi put up his finger and opened his mouth to say something but let both of them drop.

"To shay," He said. Raven rolled her eyes and stood up. Kenshi started to get up.

"Stay boy," She said holding her hand up. Kenshi growled a little before getting up and following her.

"What do I have to do to get you to trust me?" He said.

"For one, stop lying to people," She said blankly.

"Come on. I lied to get to know you better," Raven kept walking.

"You know nothing about me," She said coldly. Kenshi stopped.

"I know your father was a demon," He said. Raven stopped suddenly and turned around.

"How did you-"

"I know a little more about you and the other Titans then you think. After all, you were a part of me for a short while," He said smugly. Ravens eyes started glowing.

"You went in my mind? You should never! Go in my mind!"

"Calm down. I didn't do it on purpose. And I didn't see anything private if that's what you're thinking," Raven turned around and continued walking. Kenshi walked beside her.

"Why do you want to spend time with me anyway?" She asked. He looked at her then at the hallway.

"I don't know. There's something about you…,"

"'Something?'" Kenshi pushed her against the wall, putting an arm on each side denying escape.

"Maybe it's your eyes. They way your different then everyone I've met," He leaned in looking deep in her eyes. He watched her lips slightly quiver as he inched closer. "Or maybe…It's just you," He lifted her chin with his finger and leaned in. Raven jumped back suddenly.

"Stop acting like you know me! Because you don't!" She yelled. She turned and walked off, Kenshi close behind.

"Hey! Wait up-" Raven slammed her hand on a door.

"This, is my room. It is completely off limits. If you come in my room, I'll kill you. If you so much as stick your head in my room, I'll cut it off. If you get one strand of hair in my room, I'll cut it off. Got it?"

"Wow. You're a good shot,"

"I'm serious! Now stay out of my room!" She screamed.

"But-" The door slammed(or slid) in his face. He turned around and leaned on the door and sighed.

"This is gonna be harder then I thought,"

On the other side of the door, Raven leaned against the door. She removed her hood and rubbed her cheek, knowing she was blushing. She rested her head on the door. She put her index fingers on her lips.

"He…tried to kiss me…

**Me: Nine weeks' test, I hate you so bad. No more chapters for anything for awhile. Unless I get lucky. Bye guys!**


	3. Busted With a Drug

**Me: I got lucky. I passed all my tests so no getting banned from the computer. Enjoy!**

**Raven's POV**

_30 minutes later…_

I was still mediating, trying to get the image of him being so close to me out of my head. Come on Rae, keep your emotions in control.Kenshi is just another boy trying to get in your pants. I opened one eye and looked at my door. Where is he anyway? The constant pacing at my door stopped awhile ago. I put on my hood and floated to the door and opened it.

I was greeted by an empty hallway. I then walked the tower looking for him.

"Kenshi? Where the hell are you?" I screamed. After searching the tower, I went to the roof.

"Where can he…be?" In the middle of the roof, Kenshi was sitting in a meditating stance.

"huh. He didn't seem like the meditating type to me," I watched, preparing to turn around when the wind shifted. His hair and the loose part of his jacket fluttered in the wind. He floated up slowly, the ground under him blowing away the dirt in impulses. The winds increased as a blue orb formed around him. I watched as he finally opened his eyes. He did a few hand signs and a hand made from energy grew out of the energy orb.

The hand was big enough to grab a car like it was a sub sandwich. Then another hand grew. And another. And another. They kept growing until there were eight of them. The eight arms reached around randomly, reaching for nothing and flailing like a big octopus.

Then, the arms moved away from the center in front of Kenshi. Slowly, a dragon's head started forming. So far only the tip of the snout to the top of the head was out. Kenshi looked as if he was struggling. The dragon started squirming as if trying to get free.

"Come on…Come ooooonn," Kenshi muttered under his breathe. The dragon inched a little further out before being shot back like a slingshot into the ball. When it entered, the arms went in, the ball disintegrated, and Kenshi was shot backwards. He slid on the ground and struggled to sit up.

Now that I focused on the ground, it was cratered like he slid that same way multiple times. I slowly walked over there.

"And what the hell was that?" I said, smirking because of his failure.

"Raven! Uh,…um…how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to enjoy the show," I said hoping to belittle him.

"What can I say? I'm too sexy for my body," He said lowering his voice. I narrowed my eyes at him and it wiped the smile off his face.

"So what was that?"

"A technique my brother invented. It was his impenetrable shield, and at the same time, the spear that could pierce anything," He said.

"So what would happen if a beam struggle between two of those happened?"

"That's impossible. You see, I'm the only one who knows how to even activate the first step of the attack. My brother refuses to show anyone else,"

"Wait, there're more then one step?" I asked sitting in front of him.

"Ten to be exact. The first step is the energy field itself. Two through nine are the hands, and the final step summons this giant dragon that turns into a beam of energy. My brother wiped out an entire arm with that one move. I can't beat him if I don't learn it,"

"Why do you want to beat your brother?" He paused for a second.

"We have a…competitive relationship," He said smiling.

"Oh, I understand," The air felt dead in an uncomfortable silence. For some reason Starfire came in my head. "What did Starfire mean when she said your planet was destroyed?"

"Oh, a mysterious force wiped out our planet's generator and it blew up,"

"Your plant had a generator? Sounded like a weird place," He giggled a little. Silence fell again.

"Well, isn't this nice?" He said.

"What?" I asked wonderingly.

"We're having a nice little conversation," He said smiling. I scoffed it off and stood up. He looked up at me smiling, and watched as I walked off. It wasn't long before he stood up to follow me. He caught up to me as I entered our large living room. I walked to the far side of the couch and he followed.

"Are you going to follow me everywhere I go?" I asked playfully. I prayed he didn't since the tone because it wasn't intentional.

"Everywhere except the girls bathroom and your room," He shot back just as playful. Dammit he must have since it! I played it off and took off my hood.

"You're blushing," He said.

"What? N-No I'm not!" I shot back. I tried to put my hood back on but he grabbed my wrists and pushed back slightly. We flipped over the couch and fell on it. I opened my eyes to instantly see his staring into mine. His nose not even a centimeter away. We stayed like that for what felt like for ever. He smirked.

"See? You're blushing now,"

"N-no I'm not…" I said. My words drifted off as if I denied my rants myself. I knew I was blushing, but I'd never admit it. I looked to the side to stop staring at his bright red eyes. I jumped as I felt him nibble my neck slightly. I closed my eyes and my neck arched back, giving him more access. I don't think I did it on purpose, like my emotions were in more control then I was. I wanted to protest, but when I opened my mouth, all that came out was a low moan. I know he heard it because I felt his mouth bend into a smirk as he continued nibbling.

"Dude!" We jumped at the voice as we looked at the opened door. "Raven! What kind of medicine are you prescribing?" Beast Boy yelled pointing a shaking finger at us.

"Brother Kenshi! What are you doing to Friend Raven?" Starfire screamed in her usual high pitched voice.

"Dude! We leave for half an hour and this happens?" Cyborg scream.

"Raven…What are you doing?" Robin asked, the least active of the group. I stopped looking at Kenshi's face and more on our position. Both of my hands were horizontal to my head and he was holding them down. My legs were spread and he was in-between them. His chest was touching mine, and our…how can I sum this up?…our Humanhood was so pressed together that it pushed my legs a little further up since he was between, and it would be classified as sex if we were naked. This certainly won't help my blushing problem.

I got up with no resistance from Kenshi and put my hood on as quickly as I could.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all," I said. I squeezed through them and went to my room.

**Normal POV**

Everyone watched Raven brush past and looked at Kenshi. He was now sitting on the couch with his hands on the neck rest flipping the channels.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself huh?" Robin said now glaring at Kenshi. Kenshi smiled and turned around blushing just slightly.

"Busted,"

_About 10 minutes later…_

**Raven's POV**

I sat on my bed…doing nothing. I wasn't even thinking about anything. Just…sitting there. I heard a knock on the door but since I was absent minded I didn't pay it any attention. It hit again but harder this time, snaping me out of my trans.

I got up and walked to the door. I opened it just enough to see out.

"Yes?" I asked Robin standing at the door.

"Hey, is everything O-"

"Yes. Everything is okay,"

"Oh, okay, well, Raven, we need to talk about what Kenshi did. Can I please come in?" I sighed before opening the door all the way. Robin walked in and I shut it back. He sat on the bed and so did I. "Raven, did Kenshi…rape you while we were gone?"

"No,"

"You don't have to deny it if he did. We'll just kick him out of the team if he di-"

"He didn't rape me," I said blankly.

"Well, did he come on to you?"

"No. Well, yes but, listen Robin. He didn't do anything serious. Just drop it okay?" I said getting up and walking off. Robin got up and walked after me.

We walked in the living room to hear Cyborg screaming various curses while Beast Boy cheers.

"Come on Cy! You can do it!"

"I'm…tryin!" Cyborg dragged out, practically crushing the controller.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" Robin asked.

"Trying to defeat Kenshi on this game," Beast Boy said swinging his fist at the scream, hoping Cyborg would beat Kenshi. I looked at the screen to see two robots: 1 blue, and 1 red. The red one jumped forward and grabbed the blue one's ankles. It then went Bam Bam(from the Flintstones) on it's butt. It threw it in the air and a giant spike came out of its back, and it put a giant hole in the blue one as the words: GAME OVER appeared on screen.

"Ahh no not again!" Cyborg whimpered.

"What can I say? I'm the best," Kenshi said.

"Alright team. Enough is enough. It's time for bed. We have to be energized to protect the city tomorrow," Robin said. Everyone said their good nights and went to their rooms.

After about 10 minutes of sitting up awake in my bed, my door opened. By the time I looked up, Kenshi had pinned me down like last time, except I had my legs closed this time because I didn't know better last time.

"Kenshi! What did I tell you about the room thing?" I half screamed to keep from waking everyone up.

"Sorry. I had a sample of your goods and I needed to try the whole thing," He smiled devilishly. His teeth and eyes glowing slightly in the dark.

"Wait, what?" He resumed nibbling my neck like he did earlier. I bit my bottom lip to keep from screaming. He licked his tongue out and licked my left jaw bone. "Uh, ugh. Why are you doing this to me?" I asked. I looked at him and saw his eyes giving me a lustful look.

"You just taste too good. Your like a drug I can't get enough of," He resumed licking my neck area. A moan involuntarily escaping every now and again. "Of course, at this point I will stop if you tell me to…," I tried to say stop. But for the life of me it wouldn't come out.

"Kenshi…st-sto…"

"That's still not a stop," He said proudly. He released my wrists and stroked my arms. What really surprised me was that I didn't nail him to the wall with my magic. He stroked my body as if tracing it. He licked my cleavage and under my chin, and it made me shudder.

Every now and again he'd pull up my leotard to put it back down, as if wanting to, but hesitant to strip me. He stopped and looked at me. A moan once again escaping as his hands continued to explore my body.

"I…I hate you. You better St-" My words got caught in my throat. He smiled. Pleased that I wasn't able to tell him to get off me. He licked around my neck again and I tried to pushing him off using my legs. It felt like jelly trying to push a brick wall cemented to the ground. He moved his tongue until it was on my jaw bone, then my jaw, then the corner of my lips.

"You know what I think Raven?" I looked up at him, feeling weird that he was so close to kissing me. "I think you want me to fuck you,"

"Wh-what? I want no such thi-" My loud rant was silenced as he pressed his lips against mine, and we kissed…

**Me: Sorry you lemon wantin nasties! This is where the chapter ends. Did you like it? Really?**

**Gir: It reminds me off my master!**

**Butch: It reminds me on how I did Buttercup. *smiles devilishly***

**Me: Butch? How'd you get in this room? You're suppose to be in the room for welcome to hell!**

**Butch: I got bored because you haven't updated it lately. So I decide to stop back.**

**Me: What ever. Review people!**


	4. Can Someone Say, Bipolar?

**Me: Alright. After much thinking, (about 2 minutes) I decide to make this chapter a lemon. So those lemon lovers who were disappointed last chapter, this one is for you!**

**Kenshi's POV**

I kissed her. I actually kissed her! I figured this was one of those short term gain long term loss situations, but I didn't care. I massaged her sides and licked her lips, begging entrance. Her lips quivered at first and she slowly opened, letting me taste her even more.

Our tongues dance silently as her hands grabbed my wrists, guiding me along her body. My tongue explored her mouth and vice versa. I pulled back, letting my tongue drag out of her mouth. Saliva connect our mouths together as she had her out of her mouth, as if begging for me to do it again. I softly bit down her tongue, playing with it as her hands snaked up my arms.

I looked into her eyes, no longer angry or hateful. They looked up at me lustfully. Begging me to continue. How could I resist? I reached down and rubbed her stomach, a small moan escaping her throat. I kept going down and rubbed her inner thigh. She moaned under my touch and I smiled. I stood up on my knees and unbuckled my belt, letting my pants fall. Raven's eyes widen in awe and fear, as if she had to personality fighting on what to do now. She flipped over and looked at my erect manhood.

She gripped it slightly before gently stroking it. I smiled and moaned a little. She looked up at me as she laid on her stomach. She stroked me faster, and faster. She leaned in a nibbled the tip of my dick. She licked it before swallowing it. She licked around it and sucked harder. A small scream escaping me as her tongue moved around my rod.

"Raven…you're gona…I'm going to cum!" Raven looked up at me before deep throating me. I came in her mouth and her eyes widened. She pulled her head back from surprise and some even flew on her forehead and hair. Some drizzled out of her mouth as her eyes stayed widened, now filled with fear. "Raven I-"

She jumped backwards and off the bed. I tried to follow but I fell flat on my face.

"Raven wait!" She ran out of the room as I exhaled deeply.

**Raven's POV**

I ran to the bathroom. I needed a shower. I needed calm down and get Kenshi out of my head. I needed to get his KIDS out of my hair. I went into the bathroom and stepped in the shower. The warm water calmed me down. I watched the water drizzle down my body and I washed the sticky substance out of my hair with much difficulty. After a while I heard the door open.

"Starfire?" No response. "Starfire is that you?" I asked again. I saw who it was as he pushed the curtains back. My eyes widened as Kenshi stood on the other end. He stood silent,…and naked. I wanted to slap him and cover up but instead I found myself studying his body. I looked at his abs and chest, not noticing as he studied mine.

He stepped into the area and closed the curtains. He pinned me gently to the wall. He smiled a half-comforting, half-wicked smile.

"You never said stop," He said playfully. He leaned in and kissed me again, and I,…I…

**Kenshi's POV**

I kissed her full-force and her body loosened up. She willingly opened her mouth, and I took the opportunity to explore her taste again. I withdrawn my tongue, and she seemed to pout a little. I leaned in, positioning my manhood to her entrance.

"Raven, this is where it gets serious. Anything that means 'no' will stop me at this point. Now I'm going to say this plainly: Do you want me to stop now?" Raven looked at me longingly. She held her head down, as if uncertain. She looked up at me longingly again and kissed me. She withdrew and I entered her slowly. She winced and gripped my shoulders, her nails digging into them. I ignored the minor pain as I slowly pushed forward.

She moaned and bit her bottom lip. I felt that 'pop' of lost of virginity as the blood slowly trickled down. I kissed her lips to soothe the pain as I went all the way. After she got used to it, I slowly started pumping. She bit her lips to keep from screaming. I nibbled her neck and started going faster.

"Go ahead and let it out. Scream if you want. It's obviously your first. Enjoy it," She continued biting her lips for awhile before opening it slightly, a moan escaping her mouth. Another loud moan escaping her throat as I moved faster. I massaged her breasts as I moved faster and she moaned louder. I played with her clitoris as she started returning my thrusts with her own.

"Raven…in…or out?" …What? It's all I could get out. She moaned liked crazy before mustering 'out'. I took it out and I released myself on her stomach as she reached climax. I smiled at her, hoping she smiled back. Instead her lustful eyes turned fearful again. I leaned back a little as she walked through me and my body shivered.

"Oooooooohhh. I'm never going to get used to that from anybody!" I moved the curtain to see her fully dressed and looking at me like I was a monster. She started to run while I gave pursuit. "Raven wait! Again!" She fazed through the door as I ran dead into it. I rubbed my noise in circles to ease the pain. "…aaaaaoooowwww," I groaned as I opened the door. I looked both ways to see nothing but hallway, and I thought one thing:

"I am so fucked,"

_That morning…_

**Robin's POV**

We all walked into the living room at the same time oddly. We looked at the clock. 11:42.

"Uh, isn't Raven usually up by now?" I asked. The team looked around and shrugged their shoulders.

"It's okay, I'm right here," She said walking into the room. "I'm fine," She added, her hood over more of her face then usual.

"Raven is there something bothering you?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine. I came out to say I'll be in my room most of today," She said turning around and walking off. Everyone stopped and looked at her, and in about 2 seconds Kenshi jumped over the couch and ran after her.

**Kenshi's POV**

I followed her down the hallway.

"Raven!" I called behind her. "Wait up-" She suddenly pinned me to the ceiling with her magic.

"What do you want now?" She said, her eyes glowing white. "You already got what you wanted. Why won't you just leave me alone?" She screamed.

"And…what exactly did I want?" I said struggling under her magic's grip.

"You wanted to get in my pants, like all men do!" She growled.

"You don't even where pants! You always have on a leotard!" I said for some unknown reason. All I did was make her angry.

"Then you have the nerve to joke around with me!" She pulled me down to look me in the eye. "Don't think that meant anything last night. You can go fuck another one of your sluts you…you…man whore," She said, her eyes turning white to red.

"Wait, what do you think last night was? An ONS(One Night Stand if you didn't know)? I'm not that kind of guy who does every pretty tail that waves by!" I screamed back.

"Oh no. Just every fine ass that catches your eye," I lost it and broke free of magic and got in her face, my eyes glowing a dark red.

"You call me a man whore and you're the one that didn't fight back. If I didn't know better, I'd think you wanted more then I did! So stop judging and yelling at me you slut!"

"Who you calling a slut you raping stalker! Don't you think I get tired of every time I turn around, you, in some form or fashion, is in my sight! If the rest of your planet was like that, I'm glad they're gone!" Before I knew it, Raven was knocked down the hallway and I was flying behind her. She hit the wall hard, causing the air to exit her body and rebound. Before she had time to inhale her lost breath, I grabbed her by her neck and slammed her back into the wall. I cocked my hand back, feeling it vibrate from my rage's energy. I looked into her fearful eyes, begging me to stop. I calmed down as the rage left me and the other titans came around the corner. Robin once again was the first to say something.

"What happened he-"

"I'll pay for it," I said walking off before anyone could say anything.

_The next morning…_

I walked into the living room and everyone was spread out.

"What?" I said confused.

"Kenshi, we need to talk," Robin said all leadery. Suddenly everything and everyone started flashing red.

"Why don't I have a beeping anything?" I said crossing my arms.

"Haven't been in long enough," Beast Boy said smugly.

"Slade," Robin growled.

_About 10 minutes later…_

The group burst down the door of a big factory building.

"Slade! What are you up to now!" Robin yelled very angrily, poison in his voice. And as this 'Slade' dude turned around, I saw something that almost made my heart stop.

**GIR: Ha! Cliiiiiiffhangeeerrrrrrrr. Hanging from a Clifffffff. And that's why he's called CliffHangerrrrrrr!**

**Me: Gir Shut up! Darn you child television shows! Anyway, u lemon lovers loved this chapter didn't you? Don't worry, there's more surprises to come in the next exciting chapter! **


	5. Just Too Much

**Me: I might not going to be able to upload Christmas break. You no why?**

**Gir: PRESENTS!**

**Me: That's right Gir! I'm gona be playin meh games! *does a non-gay happy dance* Yes I no it's selfish but hey, I'm uploading this aren't I? So enjoy.**

**Robin's POV**

Slade turned around slowly to see a blue mark on his forehead. It was some weird pattern that seemed to be leaking fire.

"Ah," He started. "If it isn't my good old friends the Teen Titans. You've arrived right on time. I have wonderful news to tell you,"

"Don't act like we're your friends Slade. Who's your new master?" I said forcefully.

"Well I think that's none of your business. But I will tell you this: He's definitely more powerful then Trigon," Slade said tilting his head to the side. "Want a demonstration?"

"uh, no thanks," Beast Boy said.

"Too bad," Slade launched into the air, a trail of blue smoke covering him as he ascended. He stopped momentarily as he shot towards us.

"Titans! Go!" I yelled as the team split up. He punched the ground we were standing on and all the concrete around it rippled out. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I were knocked off our feet. When I looked up, Slade was hovering over me, his right hand covered in blue fire. He slammed his palm into the ground as I flipped out of the way. He looked at me, his only contact to the ground was his hand. He looked to the side to be blasted by Starfire's eye beams.

He bounced once before sliding. He jumped up and glared at Starfire. She yelled and shot several Star Bolts at him. He stomped the ground in front of him and it came up and shielded him. He then kicked the top and it shot towards Starfire. He did the same with the middle and bottom. Starfire shot the first two rocks with her Star Bolts. She shot the last one to have Slade appear behind it and grab her by her neck.

"Starfire!" I screamed as blue fire seeped out of Slade's hands and engulfed her. The teamed screamed as the fires slowly disappeared. Slade brought Starfire a little closer.

"SLADE! LET HER GGOOOOO!" I screamed. He looked at Starfire.

"I'll kill you with the next BLOW!" Slade threw Starfire over his shoulder while Kenshi and Raven rushed towards her. Slade turned one arm around towards her and shot a wave of fire as tall as a building towards Starfire. She was engulfed in the flames as Kenshi and Raven were pushed backwards.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as her body lifelessly fell to the ground. I ran up and slid under it to catch her.

"To bad," I heard someone say. I turned to see Slade's foot in my face. He kicked me across the room.

**Normal POV**

Slade stood there silently. Waiting for someone to say something.

"Well? No one has anything to say?" He said looking around. "No? Alright then. I have something," He crouched down and held his arms horizontal to his body. "Die," He said. He pulled his arms together and the wind around him started circling him. He pushed his arms back and the wind turned into fire and shot in every direction. Everyone managed to dodge the flames and they charged towards Slade.

Beast Boy turned into a lion and pounced forward. Slade grabbed him by his mane and slammed him on the ground. Cyborg charged his Proton cannon and aimed it at Slade.

"Booyah," He shot the cannon at Slade's back. Slade turned towards it right as it reached him.

"BOO YA!" Cyborg screamed. The smoke cleared to see Slade standing there with Cyborg's cannon's energy in his hand. He pointed it towards the crater Beast Boy was in and fired.

Beast Boy wailed out in pain as the crater was filled with smoke. Kenshi charged towards Slade's blind spot. He threw a strong right jab into Slade's face. Slade's feet crushed the ground under him from the force. Slade continued spinning the direction Kenshi punched him, and spun all they way around. He kicked Kenshi in the top of his head and sent him flying.

"How pathetic. Are you guys even trying?" Everyone regrouped as Slade chuckled. "Well, witness my power!" Slade spread his hands and one caught on fire while the other had lighting circling it. He slammed them together and the lighting circled the fire and shot towards the group. Everyone shot in different directions. Slade separated his hands and slammed them together again. This time he aimed specifically for Raven. Raven turned towards the incoming blast.

"Raven!" Kenshi yelled. He shot towards Raven as a stream of red followed him. He grabbed Raven and pushed her out of the way as the blast pasted her. They rolled over and over before stopping.

"Ugh! What are you doing?"

"…Helping you,"

"Well don't," Raven hissed getting up and out of Kenshi's grip. The mark on his forehead glowed brightly before returning to normal.

"It seems my boss wants me to hit you with this," Slade reached into the ground and fire came an inch out of the ground, and out of the fire he pulled out a weapon that looked half bazooka, half alien laser. Cyborg went wide-eyed.

"Is…is that a…"

"You no what to fear don't you tin man? It's an atom degenerater. Unfortunately I only have three shots," Slade set up the gun to fire. "So…Yeah," It glowed blue before firing. Everyone moved as the wall was hit and it was ripped into nothingness. "Oh, drats. I missed." Slade said sadly. He prepared to fire again. He turned to the side as Robin charged towards him. "Robin? I thought you were unconscious…" Robin jumped and threw a roundhouse kick towards Slade. He blocked with the weapon and swung it back at him. Robin was sent hurling diagonally. Slade pointed the gun at him and started charging it.

Slade shot the gun at Robin. He was saved by Raven as she flew by. The ground to disappeared into nothingness.

"Dammit! Only one shot left!" Slade roared. He looked at Raven. "And I know who to hit it with," Raven floated back a little while Kenshi flew between them both(he wasn't close to either of them).

"Sorry. But not on my watch," He growled. Slade turned into blue fire and disappeared. Everyone waited to see where he went, looking from side to side. He slowly appeared behind Raven, gun still in his hand. Kenshi turned towards her. "Raven! Look out!" Raven turned to get slammed head first to the ground by Slade's gun. He shot to the ground after her. "Raven!" Kenshi screamed also giving chase. He curved towards Slade to attack him. He did a straight kick to his chest. Slade blocked it, but the force pushed him back some. He spun with the gun outstretched and it slammed against Kenshi, sending him flying to the side. Kenshi rolled on his back, slid on his feet, lost his balance and fell on his back holding his head.

Slade balled up and shot towards the ground. Raven looked up to see Slade's foot on fire. He slammed his foot into the ground. The ground around it caught on fire, and so did the ground around Raven's feet. Fire shot up and wrapped around Raven's legs. She tried to touch it but it burned her hands.

"Now. To finish this," Slade said aiming the gun at Raven. Cyborg, Beast Boy, & Robin ran to help her. Slade pointed one hand and blew all three away. With the gun fully charged, Slade shot it towards her. Her eyes widened as it gain.

_Slow motion:_

Kenshi was running towards raven, his eyes glowing black with a red streak behind him. Out of the corner of her eye, Raven saw him coming.

…_Regular motion…_

Kenshi practically shoved himself in front of Raven. The laser hit him, engulfing him in white. Unlike what happened with the wall and floor, it engulfed him whole, set there awhile, and exploded. As the smoke rose up you can tell Slade was smirking.

"Target hit. Mission accomplished," The gun turned back and disintegrated and Slade turned blue and disappeared in a flash of fire…

**Me:…story's done…what do you want from me?**


	6. Uncontrollable

**Me: *in a hip hop way* Why don't you tell em I'm baaaaack!**

**Gir: YEAH! WEEHEHEWHOO!**

**Me: Hehe. Did you guys miss me? I missed u guys too.**

**Gir: LIAR!**

**Me: SHUT UP GIR! Anyway, do you guys know the good thing about a broken computer? Ideas kept hitting me like a ton of Bricks. *sidesteps falling bricks from angry fans* So not only was this chapter easy to think of, so was the rest to come. So enjoy the next exciting chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kenshi, his planet, & the way this story is made.**

**Kenshi's POV**

"Is he…ok?"

Hello?…

"I…think…bad…survival…low…"

Who's there?

"This…my fault…helped…"

These voices…can't make them out…

"Not…fault…Slade…"

Slade…the factory…that, that mark…my body…I…I can't move it…

"We...leave,"

Wait! Don't go!

"Yeah…lots…rest"

Come on Kenshi! Focus! You need to tell them about that mark!

**Normal POV**

The Titans were now leaving an unconscious Kenshi on Cyborg's table. He was topless with various cords attached to his body. His face was covered with his hair and an oxygen mask. His heartbeat slowly rose as they neared the door.

"An…koku…," The Titans stopped as Kenshi muttered the words. Raven and the others rushed to his side.

"Kenshi? Did you say something? Can you hear me?"

"Ankoku…" He said again. "An…ANKOKU!" He blurted out as he shot to life. His hair flew everywhere as he gasped for breath. He looked around and pulled the air mask off his face, along with the other cords and threw them everywhere, causing the heart monitor to let out a long annoying beep.

"Amazing. He survived that. I didn't think it was possible, but he did it," Cyborg said surprise and held back happiness in his voice. Kenshi studied his hands, not really looking for anything in particular. His heart beat quickened and his eyes widened.

"What happened to me?" He said, fear in his eyes. Beast Boy stepped up, a little sweaty for some unknown reason.

"Slade hit you with that high-tech gun earlier. You hit the ground like a sack of potatoes," He said.

"I checked you for anything important that might have went missing," Cyborg said walking to a screen. The screen had the insides of two Kenshis with "Before" written on the left one and "After" written over the right. "According to this, thanks to that laser, your down one stomach," He added.

Kenshi's body clenched up and his eyes and mouth quivered wildly as he slowly turned towards the screen. "W-ww-which one?" He asked, his voice filled with fear.

"This one, your…purple one?" Cyborg said using a ruler to point at the missing organ as a three question marks surrounded his head and his face looked dumbfounded. Kenshi balled up his fist and stood up.

"Is there something bothering you brother?" Starfire asked

"No," Kenshi replied. He stood up and let his hair block the other's view of his face. "It was just my favorite stomach," He walked out leaving the others to wonder what's wrong…

"…You can have a favorite stomach?..." Beast Boy asked.

_The next morning…_

The Titans somehow ironically managed to get up at the same time. When they all walked through the door of the living room, they all let their mouths drop to the floor.

"Kenshi…what are you?…" Robin said as he saw Kenshi, running back and forth between various places.

"Titans! Good morning!" He said forcing all five to sit down. "I made waffles!" Kenshi said holding up a big stack of golden brown waffles, saying the word like Cyborg loves to say it..

"Hooo waffles. I'm game," Cyborg said sitting down.

"Kenshi, why are you…?" Robin started. Kenshi sat a big stack of waffles in front of everyone at the table.

"After the fight with Slade yesterday, I realized that I may not be here forever, so I'm deciding that I'm going to be the best friend I can be," Kenshi said placing strawberry waffles with random ingredients in front of Starfire, a blueberry one in front of Raven, regular in front of Robin & BB, and a lot of everything in front of Cyborg.

"Sweet. Hey, these were made with Tofu eggs right?" The little green man said stabbing the waffles once with his fork.

"Of course. After all you don't eat meat,"

"It's like you read my mind," Beast Boy said taking a huge bite after pouring half the syrup container on the waffles. Everyone sat down and ate quietly in a sort of uncomfortable silence. The alarm went off and the Titans jumped up. Robin was the first to get up and ran to the monitor.

"Titans, get ready. Dr. Light robbed another bank," He said.

"Let me handle it," Kenshi said walking up and putting his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"What?" Robin replied. "Kenshi, we're a team, and we need to fight this guy as a team," Robin stated. The other Titans were now gathering around.

"Come on Robin, I insist. I beat that guy to a pulp half trying. After all, even BB said he was a joke," Everyone looked at Beast Boy.

"What? He his…" The green changeling said humping his shoulders up.

"Fine Kenshi, but make sure you call at the first sign of trouble," Robin said a hint of worry in his voice.

"No problem what-so-ever," The Belixan smirked.

_In the Middle of the City…_

Dr. Light was standing in the middle of a street firing rays of light in random directions.

"That's right, run! Run in the might of Dr. Light! Hoo, that rhymed," He said. He had the regular outfit with more armor that made him look very, very, buff. It had two tentacles connecting to a giant floating machine glowing a bright yellow. It glowed brighter whenever he charged up energy.

"My new mobile solar machine and armor makes me unstoppable!" He screamed out.

"Oh really?" Kenshi said from his hiding spot. He shot a black energy blast to his back. Dr. L turned and quickly and blocked it with his arm.

"Yes, really," Dr. Light said turning around and pointing the palm of both his hands towards the direction of the energy ball. He was greeted by an empty sidewalk. "What? Where did you-"Dr. L was cut off as another energy ball from above and behind him. He turned around to be greeted by clear blue skies. "Darn it! Stop doing that! Show yourself!" Dr. L yelled at the sky. "Where are you!"

"Up here!" Dr. Light turned around to see Kenshi falling towards him with his foot over his head. Kenshi slammed his foot on to the top of the Doctor's head, sending him flying into the ground.

"Why you rotten, little-" Dr. L looked up to once again lose sight of his opponent.

"Dammit where is he now-"

"Yoohoo," The Doctor looked down to have Kenshi push two energy ball into his stomach, sending him flying into a nearby building.

"Little insect!" Dr. Light screamed out. He pressed a button, and the machine attached to him glowed brightly. His suit lit up as well as Kenshi charged towards the bad guy. He punched at Dr. Light's face as his fist was consumed by a wave of light. Kenshi was blasted deep into the concrete ground. He looked up to see a giant barrage of light grenades flying towards him. The grenades blasted Kenshi repeatedly, pushing him deep into the ground.

Kenshi crawled out of the crater to see Dr. Light standing over him. Dr. Light grabbed him by his collar and punched him in his face through a parked car and into a building.

"Witness me at my full power! Not even you can stop me now!" Dr. Light said. Kenshi charged out of the building and threw a barrage of punches at Dr. Light, who easily blocked them all. He grabbed his hand and punched him in his chin and into the air. He then disappeared and backhanded Kenshi towards the ground. He disappeared once more and he appeared on the ground, his feet glowing a very bright yellow. As Kenshi fell, Dr. Light kicked him in the middle of his back, sending him flying into yet another building, this time causing it to fall on top of him. "Behold! The new power of Dr. Light!" He screamed.

_**Back at the tower…**_

"I still think we should go help him," Robin said. "Do you hear those explosions?" Robin said looking out of the window towards the city.

"Calm down Robin. I'm sure brother Kenshi can handle Dr. Light. He isn't very strong," Starfire replied.

"But he's proved that he can be a handful at times. You shouldn't underestimate him," Robin replied.

"Come on dude. Have faith in our new team member," Beast Boy said playing a game with Cyborg, who was playing and still eating pancakes.

"Kenshi can take care of himself," Raven said reading, even though she herself was starting to worry.

"Fine. Five more minutes before I go check on him," Robin said.

_**Back in town…**_

Dr. Light was now standing ontop of the pile of rubble and debris.

"This is the result of defying Dr. Light!" He screamed out. Kenshi's hand shot out rom under the rubble and tried to climb out. Dr. Light pulled him out and held him up by his neck. "Do you see now weakling? I'm number one!" Dr. Light said. Kenshi was now being held by his neck with his head held back.

"Is that so?" Kenshi said. His voice was low and slightly demonic. He raised his head up to look at Dr. Light. "In that case hurt me some more," Kenshi's eyes were now a dark blue with green pupils. The air around him intensified as his hair blew up and down. Dr. Light stood in fear, wondering what was the creature in his hand was. "No? Fine. I'll hurt you," Kenshi said, his smile ear to ear and his teeth sharper. Almost instantly, Dr. Light was knocked of his feet and into a far off building.

As he climbed out the rubble, Dr. Light noticed a shadow aura around Kenshi's arms with claws at the hands. Kenshi walked forward with his arms dangling and his smile all the wider.

"I'll be sure to make this hurt," He charged forward and punched Dr. Light in the stomach with his left hand, causing his armor to crack. The aura itself broke it because it was basically an extension of his limbs. He then punched Dr. Light high into the sky with a devastating right uppercut. He flew after Dr. Light as he slowed down his ascent. As he stopped, Kenshi caught up and backhanded his face, then another devastating jab to his stomach. Dr. Light's eyes bulged as he felt the pain through all his armor. Kenshi cocked back his leg and kicked Dr. Light in the face, sending him flying. As his flight's speed decreased, Kenshi flew over his back and slammed him towards the ground. Dr. Light stopped the fall by landing on his hands and feet.

When he turned to look at Kenshi, he was flying towards the ground, but not near him.

"Why that little-" Dr. Light said. He was cut off as Kenshi slammed his hand and the aura into the ground and the aura came out under Dr. Light, and pierced his armor, and his body. Dr. Light's face fell into fearful as Kenshi smirked wider.

"That felt good didn't it?" Kenshi said licking the corner of his lips. He pulled the aura out and shot forward like a shotgun towards Dr. Light. Before he could hit the ground, Kenshi grabbed his neck and put his free hand to his face. "Let's enjoy this," Kenshi said licking his upper lips. Dr. Light looked up to see Kenshi's aura claw come down, ripping off his armor, leaving him in his regular outfit. He then put his hand to his face once more and fired a blasted of purple energy that blew Dr. Light out of his hand. The laser grew and grew until it was over the buildings itself and shot down the road. It exploded causing a giant circle of buildings to be destroyed. In its wake was only a small canyon leading to a giant crater.

Kenshi appeared in front of the crater and looked inside. The only thing that caught Kenshi's eye was a lone glove, the only thing left of Dr. Light. Kenshi laughed a loud laugh as he threw his head back. He laughed and laughed as it slowly turned into a cry. Kenshi's eyes returned to normal and he grabbed his head.

"No. No no no! It's happening! It can't be happening! I still have two more years to get ready!" Kenshi said shaking his head in denial. "This shouldn't be happening. This shouldn't be happening. I'm not strong enough yet! This CAN'T be happening!" He repeated backing away from the crater like it was a serial killer and he a normal teenager. "NOOOOOOO!" He screamed as he shot off into the air just as the Titans arrive.

The Titans studied the damage before looking at where Kenshi had just flew off towards. Everyone was quiet.

"Kenshi," Raven mumbled to herself. "What's happening to you?"

**Me: Yep. Very, very cliffhangary. What's wrong with Kenshi? Will he keep losing it? What's Slade's part in all this? Come back next time to find out. **


	7. Look, It's So Pretty

**Me: Well, I'm outa school, you know what that means?**

**GIR: FREE PEANUTS!**

**ME:uh…no GIR. It means more time to focus on updating. That is, if I'm not bombarded by chores. -_-**

**GIR: WWWEEEEEHHEEE! BOMBS! **

**ME: …What the heck is wrong with you?**

**Somewhere far off the coast:**

Kenshi was sitting in fetal position inside a deep cave, hugging his legs tightly, burying his face in his own flesh. The occasional sobs and snivels escaping his lips. He looked up momentarily to reveal long lines of tears that were continually running.

"Great. Just great. I'm losing control of my own body," Kenshi's face tighten to one of sadness and anger. "And to _him_ nonetheless…," Kenshi looked at his wrists, noticing the two bracelets his father and mother had given him. He sniffed once more. He rubbed the tears from his eyes and stood up. "What am I doing? This doesn't mean a thing! Not a damn thing!" Kenshi said pumping his fists to his sides. "The only thing to do is to train twice as hard twice as fast. I'll have to get stronger!" Kenshi said, now in the classic squatting pose for charging energy. His red aura burst to life as he screamed at the top of his lungs: "I PRINCE KENSHI DAMMIT!" He shot upward, bursting a giant hole in the cave's ceiling.

Kenshi flew towards Titan's Tower, his new source of confidence glowing brightly off him. He flew quickly, knowing the tower was a long way off. As he flew, he looked to his side to see something that he was slightly glad and slightly shocked to see. He stopped on a dime to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. "Slade," He said. Slade was standing on a nearby island looking directly at Kenshi. The island seemed to be nothing but boulders with a few trees here and there. His first thought was to keep Slade in his sights and alert the Titans, but an uncontrollable anger seethed to the surface, causing him to charge in after him. As he landed, he stood in battle position, snarling and growling loudly at Slade, who stood with that calm expression on his face with his hands behind his back.

"Oh my. Someone needs to learn so manners,"

"Fuck off!" Kenshi snapped.

"Oooooh. And a filthy, ffffilthy mouth to boot," He said lowering his head to Kenshi but keeping his eyes on him.

"I said shut up!" Kenshi lunged at Slade, throwing a right jab at Slade's head, which he dodged by moving his head. He threw a swipe kick with his right leg that Slade dodged by squatting.

"And slow too," He remarked. Kenshi's kick made him do an entire 180. It would have been a 360 but Slade grabbed his right wrist with his left hand. He pulled his arm back slightly. Kenshi grunted in pain. He tried to throw his free hand back to backhand Slade, which caused Slade to grab that wrist as well. He pulled Kenshi's arms closer together as Kenshi screamed in pain. "Now where did he tell me to hit you again?...Oh that's right," Slade raised his foot so that his knee was right in front of his face. "Right here," He pulled the poor Belixan's arms back and pushed his own foot forward, landing a very painful kick where Kenshi's neck met his back. Kenshi's face filled with pain as Slade released him, waiting for his response.

Kenshi stood there with his arms and head dangling, his hair covering his face, blocking the knowledge of his facial expression. Slade waited patiently. He leaned his head to the side to get a better view. Kenshi's head slowly rose upward, looking straight ahead. When he turned around, his mouth was lined with canines and his smile almost reached his ears. "That felt good. Come on. Don't stop. Let's keep playing," He said, his voice resembling how it was when he faced Dr. Light, except slightly deeper.

_Well…_Slade thought._ He did say there will be…side effects in this stage of the transformation…_Slade's thoughts were interrupted early as he was sent flying through not only a tree, but several large boulders scattered around. He slammed into a giant one that fell in on him. Kenshi landed on the broken tree, his left leg on the stump, his right on the fallen tree leaning on the stump. He was leaning on his right leg with his right arm with his left hand over his eyes like he was shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Ooooooooh, he flew faaaaaaaar!" He said all TO happy. His voice now normal but spoken a little higher then normally. "He he he he he he he he. Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh," He laughed as he covered his still smiling mouth with his spread out fingers. Slade burst from under the rubble and shot the kid a death glare. He separated his hands and they once again were circled by fire and lighting. He slammed them together and they flew towards Kenshi growing bigger than their last encounter. "Aaaaaaa, not this attack again…," Kenshi said stumbling around slightly, his arms limp. He leaned back and let his foot kick up and slam down on the blast, sending it under him and exploding. The explosion sent him flying in the air. He spun in a ball circle before crashing his foot on top of Slade's head with a loud _CLACK_ sound.

Slade looked up holding his throbbing skull. Kenshi was still stumbling with that same smile on his face. "Come on," He said quickly, holding the entire upper part of his body to his left, causing his arms and hair to dangle under his unsupported body. "Give me something NEW," He said his eyes sparkling with stars on new and making sure he heard that word. "Don't you know something cool like eye gouging or fish hooking?" He said, his voice ringing on hooking.

_What's gone wrong with this kid? _Slade thought mentally. He made a blue bladed fire sword and swung it at Kenshi. Kenshi, still wobbling and looking around anxiously for nothing in particular got hit in the arm pushing it to his body on impact. For a split second his expressions went from wonder, to shocked. It didn't last too long as used the blade for support and put his other hand on it, chuckling like a mad man. He tried to pull the blade towards him but Slade jumped back. Kenshi put his free hand on the cut on his arm.

"Hey look, it's my blood it's so pretty," He said looking and the blood on his hand marveling it. "All red, and shiny," He said, his voice rising on the NE sound in shiny. Slade's eyes were widening with terror at the Belixan's behavior. "Hey, I wonder if your blood is red too! Let's find out, M'Kay?" He said talking to Slade but still looking at his hand. Slade took a step back as Kenshi took several forward. He stopped in front of Slade, still admiring his own blood as he held it behind him. Slade held his weapon tighter in fear even when his opponent had his back to him. "You know…," Kenshi started. "If you don't fight back, I won't get hurt…And that won't be fun at all…" He said calmly. Before Slade had a chance to process that comment and make a remark, Kenshi lunged his upper body and headbutted Slade, cracking his mask and sending him flying. He started digging through another extremely large boulder, but rebounded at one point. He turned to see Kenshi there, smiling a creepy smile with his head tilted slightly to the side.

Kenshi grabbed both of Slade's arms and kicked his back with both feet like Slade did him earlier. He then released Slade doing a backflip, but before he even had time to fall out of the attack normally, Kenshi grabbed his leg and swung him to the left, breaking that entire part of the remaining boulder, then the right, doing the same, before making a 360 and throwing him upward, breaking that part of the boulder as well. Slade was now flying high over the island, trying to regain balance in his aching body. Before he could stop himself Kenshi appeared beside him. Slade put up his arms in defense, but Kenshi disappeared. Slade felt and incredible force behind his head, then his jaw. Before he knew it, he was flopping around, his brain unable to process Kenshi rapid movements. Kenshi was moving so fast that Slade was staying in one place in the sky, and it looked as if there were ten Kenshi pounding the poor villain.

Kenshi stopped the onslaught to float in front of Slade and cock his hand back. He cocked back his right hand with his left leg in the air, as if in a pitching stance. He then threw a lowercut( A/N… :/ I think I made that up but oh well) into Slade's chest so powerful, the wind going up made a curve into Slade as well. Slade's body was sent plummeting to the ground. Kenshi, of course, beat him there, his smile on his face the entire time.

"You're not TRY-ing," He said mockingly, his face almost to the ground and his leg cocked up in the air, looking somewhat like a ballet move. As Slade approached the ground, he kicked the raised leg so hard, it cracked through the ground and into Slade's back, his body becoming uncomfortably acute. "You're going to die at this rate, you should really fight back or something," Kenshi said indifferently, slightly pouting. He cocked back his left arm and withdrew his right leg, Slade's eye showing obvious pain. While still hovering in the air, he threw his left hand to Slade's face, just as powerful as the kick, sending him into the ground, breaking his mask and making a crater. He pulled back his fist with bits and pieces of Slade's mask in it. He picked up Slade with his left hand. Slade held up his mask with his left hand, to keep his face hidden. Kenshi looked at his right hand, a small hint of insanity in his eyes. "Hey look, my blood's all dried up now. Must have been all my flying around or something…Oh well. I guess it was meant to be one hit thing. And to think if you hadn't hit me then I would have one with a perfect," Slade saw his window of opportunity and did an instant fire chop with his right hand, aiming it at Kenshi's neck. In that same instant, Kenshi's right arm defied the laws of physics and went all the way around to intercept the attack, blocking Slade's attack with his arm still in a ninety degree angle. Even after this change, he stared where his hand was before moving it. He turned towards Slade, smiling ever brighter. "Please, is that really all you got?" He said. Slade pushed his left hand's grip off him and jumped back. "You really are boring," Kenshi said wobbling once again. "I know, I'll just blow you away with my voice. How's that sound?" He said making a small energy ball. He smiled and slowly inched the ball towards his mouth. He opened his mouth with his tongue hanging out and slowly inserted it inside, using his tongue to pull it in completely. He swallowed and clinched up.

Kenshi's smile turned completely upside down and his eyes filled with some kind of annoyance and pain. He wiggled and squirmed holding his stomach. Slade took several steps back, not knowing what to expect. Kenshi cocked his head back and lunged it forward. He screamed a supersonic wave with red ripples(think Danny phantom but red). Slade was hit by the first ripple and screamed as he was launched back. The scream grew bigger and bigger until it could have been seen from all directions and ripped the very island in half. The ripples slowly shrunk at one point, causing sort of a ripple ball. The island(and Slade) caught in the ball exploded, leaving small debris falling from the sky. As the debris started falling Kenshi appeared on one of the rocks that survived the island carnage.

"Hello? Hello? HELLOOOOO! Are you still alive somewhere?" Kenshi scream vanishing from one rock to the other looking for Slade. "I guess not…hey, that means I won right?" He said to no one in particular. "I won!" He said jumping in the air and throwing his arms up, letting the large amount of water that splashed upward from the explosion fall on his face. He let his arm droop once more. "Now I'm bored again…,"

**2 Hours Later at the Tower…**

Everyone was working hard looking for Kenshi, using different kinds of trackers and other things to locate his whereabouts. The sliding door slid open as Kenshi walked through.

"Brother Kenshi!" Starfire screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone looked at the door and surrounded Kenshi.

"Well it looks like I've been missed," Kenshi said lightheartedly.

"Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you," Robin said, a little worry in his voice masked my leadership and anger.

"I needed some alone time. After all it was my fault that happened earlier," He replied.

"Dude, what did you do?" Cyborg asked stepping a little closer.

"Honestly? Well…," Kenshi thought awhile before letting out a sigh. "I was fighting Dr. Light and…he wasn't his usually wimpy self,"

"See? I told you we should have helped!" Robin yelled anger seen through his mask.

"Hold on, hold on,": Kenshi said. "He had this floating device that gave his new suit power. I attacked it after being backed into a corner, and it exploded after flying off," He lied. Everyone looked at him as if they knew what truly happened.

"Oh well. It doesn't matter now. We have to prepare for the Titan's Get Together, and we're already behind schedule," Robin said typing something on the computer.

"Titan's Get Together?" Kenshi repeated. "What's that?"

"The Titan's Get Together is a time where other members of the Teen Titans come from all over and spend a week here," Cyborg informed him.

"Yes. There will be games, and music, and lots of the food that is junk," Starfire said happily.

"You mean junk food Starfire," Beast Boy replied. "And not to mention all the Female Titans come too. And they're all hot," Beast Boy whispered in Kenshi's ear. Kenshi smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I'll go get the food!" Cyborg yelled.

"I'll go get the decorations!" Starfire screamed flying out the window.

"I'll go clean up!" Beast Boy said dashing through the door. Robin stopped typing and stood there.

"I should go help him…," He said worryingly and walking after Beast Boy.

"I'll go to my room," Raven said blankly. She started walking off but Kenshi grabbed her arm. "What?" She asked looking out the corner of her eye. Kenshi was silent at first, but he then walked around her and looked her in her eye. "What?" She repeated. Kenshi placed one of her hands in both of his.

"Raven. I want to make this final. Will you go out with me?" Raven's lip flinched slightly before holding her head down.

"No…" She replied.

"Why not?" He asked trying to look her in her eyes again. She avoided all kinds of facial contact.

"Because…"

"Because what? Give me an answer! Raven Please!" Kenshi said squeezing her hand a little harder.

"…I don't know…," She answered.

"You don't know? Raven I-"

"I said no," Raven said snatching her hand away from his. "I can't because I'm…," Her words trailed off.

"Because you're what? What is it Raven?" Raven held her head down once more. He tried to grab her hand again but she pulled it away before he could grasp it.

"I'm a monster…" She stated.

"…How are you-"

"I'm a demon's child okay!" She yelled at him. "I don't deserve to be happy. I don't deserve love. And I don't deserve you…" She said, her voice lowering on the last sentence.

"Raven…Is that what you-" Raven phased through him and went to her room. Kenshi stood there for a moment thinking on his next move. He thought for a second before getting an idea. He reached for a phone and made a call.

**At the Mall…**

Cyborg was throwing seemingly random food in a shopping cart. He drooled at the thought of the different foods he was going to eat.

"OOOOH, this looks tasty," He said. He kept throwing things in when his arm went off. "Helllloooooooo?" He asked his wrist.

"Hey Cyborg, it's me. Kenshi,"

"Kenshi! What's up! Just picking up some grub for our party,"

"Yeeeeeeah…Hey, you mind if I get some footage from the security cam?"

"For what?" Cyborg replied throwing more objects on the top of the looming tower of food.

"I need to make a video. Don't worry, I won't use anything private," He said.

"Okay, but only because I'm in a good mood. The code is robo cop," Cyborg said.

"…Robo cop?" Kenshi asked.

"Listen dude, don't judge me," Cyborg said hanging up. Kenshi went into Cyborg's room and went to the computer. He pressed the camera button and the security videos and more came up.

_Three hours later…_

The Titans were beginning to arrive. The Titans East were the first to walk through the door.

"Bumblebee! Good to see ya girl!" Cyborg said hugging the teen in a bear hug.

"Yeah. Good to see you too Sparky," She said calling him by his nickname she gave him. Robin and Speedy were both exchanging handshakes and fighting techniques.

"Sup Al," Beast Boy said in an angry-like tone.

"Don't Call me Al. The name's Aqualad," He said very gravely. They glared at each other before bursting into laughter and putting their arms around each other's shoulders. Starfire and Raven were standing next to Más y Menos. They both brought her various gifts, sprinting back and forth, each brother occasionally bringing back something better than the other. Raven just watched as the twins began fighting and Starfire stepped off screen.

Just then, red lights flashed everywhere and on everyone. Kenshi's face appeared on the monitor. "Titans! Come down town! You need to get here quick!" He said as the screen shut off. The Titans looked at Robin who looked back.

"Who's that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Our newest teammate," Robin said.

**Downtown…**

The Titans all landed in the downtown area. They looked around to see everyone walking around leisurely like nothing was going on.

"Uh,…what's going on?" Raven asked. Suddenly, the giant screen lit up to a bright white and played a different rhythm of music.

_All my life _The video said, causing everyone, Titans and all to turn towards it.

_And the year after _The video showed Kenshi in an all white background seeming to be blown away.

_I've never seen _It showed Kenshi looking over a large alien-like village as far as the eye could see.

_Someone like you _Raven's picture appeared on the screen reading a book in the living room.

_You're a knife _It showed Raven using her powers to destroy an onslaught of enemies.

_Sharp and deadly _ Raven turned into her demonic self.

_And it's me, that you cut into _It showed Raven pushing Kenshi and him falling in slow motion.

_But I don't mind _ It showed a close-up and Kenshi falling in slow motion.

In fact I like it, Kenshi slowly started smiling.

_Though I'm terrified, _Kenshi's hands completely covered his face before letting his fingers opened up to look through them.

_I'm turned on but scared of you, _It showed a picture of Raven walking down the hallway without her cape, twisting slightly, then into a close-up of her demon face.

_She's a monster _It showed her fighting.

_Beautiful Monster _It showed her coming out of the water from a mission.

_But I don't mind _The song kept playing as everyone watched closely(A/N srry, I got lazy. _). As it ended, Kenshi stepped from behind the screen. He jumped down and landed near the team.

"Raven," He started. "I've brought you here to do what I did earlier. The reason you turned me down was," He was now standing directly over her. "You were a monster. And as you can see," He looked at the screen that showed a picture of him and her posing together, then back to her. "I don't mind. And Raven, I'm going to ask this again, with the risk of embarrassment of all these people: Will you please go out with me?" He said holding both of her hands. She blushed madly before looking down.

"I…I…," Before she could answer, a voice in the crowd yelled: "Come on! Kiss him already!" It said. The voice sounded familiar to all the Titans but started rants in the crowd.

"Kiss him!"

"Come on!"

"You know you want to!"

"Just do it!"

"Do it!"

"It's written all over your face!"

"You know it's true!"

Raven blushed more and pulled her hood over her head and phased through the ground. Leaving everyone stunned and Kenshi heartbroken.

_Later that night…_

The rest of the Titans had started to arrived. Along the list were Kid Flash and Jinx, currently dating, Super Girl, Wonder Girl, and Argent came next. Lighting and Thunder were bored and decided to stop by, debating whether to stay or not. Hotspot.

"So, is this everyone that's gonna come?" Robin asked Cyborg as everyone sat chatting around the living room.

"Ummmm yep," He said as his arm beeped once. "I contacted the rest and they're either on missions or doing something important,"

"Oh well. Looks like a full house anyway," Robin said smiling over his teammates.

"Oh come on, you know Argent," Beast Boy was talking to Kenshi about the currently abstinent heroine for some unknown reason. Cyborg walked over to the two. "Cyborg, tell this dude he knows Argent," He said looking for an assistance.

"Can't say I do," Kenshi said taking a sip of soda.

"Sorry BB. If he says he doesn't you can say he does,"

"Oh come on…," He said. He looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear. "The one with the bountiful cleavage," He whispered. Kenshi looked at him with one eye while Cyborg chuckled silently.

"Sorry, but I don't waste my time like that," Kenshi said crushing his can and throwing it in the garbage across the room. "OH! THREE POINTS!" He yelled giving Cyborg a high-five.

"Well you should. She has a very nice pair of-"

"Watcha talking about boys?" A British voice sounded behind Beast Boy, causing him to lose all his color.

"A-Argent!" He said panicking.

"Oooooo, so YOU'RE the one with the bountiful cleavage!" Kenshi said slamming his right hand into his left as though he figured something important out.

"What?" She said, half screaming. "Who told you that?" She said covering the top of her chest. Kenshi and Cyborg's arms both rose robotically and pointed at Beast Boy who did his signature scream. "Oh he did did he? Well then, why don't you, me, and my bountiful cleavage, have a talk," She narrowed her eyes. "A very violent talk," She said dragging him off.

"No! No I don't want to talk! HELP!" Beast Boy screamed waving his arms anime style.

"Maaannnn you are evil in the best way," Cyborg said toasting his soda with Kenshi's new one.

"Yeah I guess so," He said smirking.

"Excuse me. Excuse me," Robin said standing in front of the room. "Thank you all for coming. If you will listen for I minute, I have a few announcements, and I will be giving you all the keys to your rooms,"

**Me: Ima stop this here…Sorry, I got into the fight scene and typed more then I shoulda… I guess next time I shouldn't make the story 4,000 words long huh? :/**


	8. Handling the Truth

**Me: nothing 2 say this time except I only own Kenshi, his planet, plot, blah blah blah…uh, yeah…enjoy the story…**

"Excuse me everyone, if you'll listen for just a second," Robin announced now standing in front of the large group of teens. They ceased their conversation and turned their attention to the Boy Wonder. "As you know, we are currently having our annual "Titans Get Together", and I thought we would go over the schedu-"

"Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?" A voice said walking through the door, stealing everyone's attention from Robin. The girl stood with one hand on her hip gazing around at the group of heroes and heroines. "Whoa. It's kinda crowded in here isn't it?" She said.

"Terra?" Beast Boy screamed. "You're alive! And you're not cased in stone!" He said clinging to her like a lost puppy.

"Who's that?" Bumblebee whispered to Raven.

"Her name's Terra. She was an old member of the Titans before she got turned into stone while we were fighting Slade," She replied.

"Yo, what happened? And how did you get past my defenses?" Cyborg said as he and another few other Titans slowly gathered around.

"I don't know exactly. There was this surge of energy in the area, and…I sorta woke up normal. And, I still have my key…,"

"Wow Terra. It's good to see you again," Robin said walking up and shaking her hand. "Welcome back,"

"It's good to be back. And mobile again," She said doing some small stretching.

"How did you know we were having the Titan's Get Together?" Raven asked.

"I actually heard Starfire talking about it in the city. I'm the one who started that mini riot for Raven," She said smugly while Raven cast a small glare.

"Well, then back to the announcement," Robin said resuming his position in front of the group. "For our schedule: Everyday at 10 o'clock, we will have a sparring match for whoever wants in. You get points depending on your rank after every battle. Whoever has the most points by the end of this week will get a surprise reward, along with the title of 'Super Titan'." Mumbles and grumbles about the battles and predictions on who the victor will be rose higher than any other sound in the building. The ones that were voted most likely were between Robin and Speedy of course. Kid Flash was also thrown in by one or two people. "So, who wants to fight?" Robin asked leisurely.

"I do," Speedy said standing up, his bow held tightly in his hand. "It's been awhile since we've faced each other on the battle field. You will be participating, right Robin?" Speedy said with a competitive look in his eye and a smirk plastered on his face.

"You know I will. I'm not gonna sit back and let you get all the fun. Anyone else?" Robin responded with an almost identical look.

"If he's in, then so am I," Aqualad said standing and pointing to his teammate.

"Hey I want in on this action!" Kid Flash said raising his hand to get some attention. "You can expect me to win that mystery prize and earn that title," He said.

"I guess I'll join in. I'll try not to burn you guys to death," Hotspot said smirking just slightly at his opponents.

"I want in! And don't think I'll hold back on any of you," Super Girl said crossing her legs as if she already won.

"You're not thinking of counting me out of this rumble are you?" Bumblebee asked putting her hands on her hips and showing her signature smiling.

"Yo if Bumblebee's fighting I want to fight," Cyborg said.

"And why is that Sparky?" She said, a freight train full of attitude in her voice.

"Payback for our fight at the Hive. Remember?" He said.

"Oh yeah. The time I kicked your butt," She said. This simple comment started a raging argument between the two that seemed to spread out quicker and quicker.

"Well then, if all these people are fighting, I want to fight too," A voice came from the corner. Everyone looked at Kenshi who was standing with his hands in his pockets. "This is an everyman for himself battle royale right? This will give me a chance to learn all of your powers and get some intense training in," He said.

"Alright then. So it's me, Speedy, HotSpot, Aqualad, Super Girl, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Kid Flash, and Kenshi. Anyone else want in?"

"I think I rather read then get to deep into that," Raven said calmly.

"Can I join in? I can dust of the use of my powers," Terra said a little nervous.

"Ooo, ooo, can I be a, leader of the cheers? I've always wanted to be one ever since I saw them on Cyborg's football shows," Starfire said bouncing up and down.

"Sure, if you want Starfire. Okay, we'll have lunch after each battle, play some games, sports and video based, and we are currently debating on a story time deal," He said reading off a clipboard he got off the computer. Everyone nodded in agreement as he continued. Furthermore, the girls have instructed to tell me that they will have a 'girl's only' sleep over every night, and there are no boys allowed. That means you Beast Boy."

"Hey! Why did you have to go and single me out?" He said steaming slightly.

"I wasn't gona, it's just that's literally what they wrote down for me to say," Boy Wonder replied showing BB the clipboard. Everyone chuckled as Robin continued what he had to say. He pasted out room keys to everyone and told them where their rooms were located. Bumblebee and Jinx got a room together while Terra moved in her old room from before her betrayal. Aqualad got a room with Kid and Speedy with Hotspot. The Twins obviously got a room together while Super Girl and Wonder Girl shared a room as well. Thunder and Lighting left and Argent had a room to herself.

"Alright team, tomorrow will be relaxing day, to sorta get you ready for the coming week. So rest up and I'll see you all in the morning," Robin said. Everyone said their goodnights and went to their rooms.

_11:23 p.m. _

Kenshi starts sneaking out of his room, being very careful not to wake any of the Titans on his way out. He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and flew out the window. Kenshi was traveling to another far off island, far away from the city and its nighttime lights. Kenshi landed on an island with large mounds and boulders laying around, far out of site from Titan's Tower.

Blowing up small pieces of the somehow grey dust as he landed on the barren island. He closed his eyes and started circulating his powers mentally, focusing on controlling the location of his powers to more accurately launch one hit finishers. His eyes sprung opened as he threw a volley of straight jabs leading into an uppercut that ended with a loose headbutt. He practiced dodging and countering against an invisible enemy only he could see, determined that the next threat will fall beneath his feet. However, he didn't think it would have come as quickly as it did.

"Hello again Kenshi," The voice said standing behind Kenshi. Kenshi basically whiplashed himself looking toward the figure, knowing who it was before turning around.

"Slade? I thought I killed you!" He screamed obviously angry over the masked man's presence.

"You? Kill me? Oh no young Titan. YOU couldn't lay a finger on ME. In fact, even if he hadn't given me increased abilities, you obviously would have stood a better chance, but you would have still lost,"

"I beat you last time didn't I?" Kenshi said smugly.

"Actually you didn't. HE did. Without his powers, you would have been the one laying unconscious in a broken island. It's painfully obvious," He said with a taunting look in his eye centered on Kenshi. Kenshi threw a lighting fast right jab to Slade's face, which he caught at the last possible second. "You know. When you're not in loony form, you are unexcitingly slow. A bore even," Slade said slightly squeezing Kenshi's fist with his. Kenshi threw another jab with his free hand to have the same thing happen. Kenshi smirked at Slade who in turn gave him an odd look. Kenshi pulled his hand Slade's hand back so both their arms were outstretched. He then jumped up with his legs cocked and prepared to slam them into Slade's face. As he pushed forward, the stronger super villain leaned back while pushing his legs up, dodging Kenshi's attack while kicking him behind the head in the process. During Kenshi's ascending ark, Slade pulled him towards him and gave a skull cracking headbutt to the poor alien.

The teen bounced along the ground as Slade leisurely scrolled over. "You were so much quicker in loony form," He said blankly.

"Stop saying that," Kenshi said as he struggled to get up. "I can defeat you solo," He said finally standing on his two feet.

"Oh really? You're not really doing a good job of showing it," Slade said. Kenshi yet out a scream of rage as small spark of electricity jumped from his thumbs to his middle finger. After focusing a little more, an enlarged amount of sparks started jumping around both of his hands. "What the-" Kenshi was now standing directly under Slade, his hands crackling with red energy. He lunged a claw fist towards Slade's head, which he of course dodged. He then launched the opposing one towards his chest. Slade grabbed his hand by his wrist and brought it to his face. "Using the energy that would normally be used to fire energy blasts to increase the force of your melee attacks. Impressive," Slade then squeezed Kenshi's wrist tightly causing the flow of his energy to cease and the sparks to stop. Kenshi screamed out in pain as he attempted to remove the villian's vice grip. Kenshi's body wiggled and squirmed as he tried to get free while Slade's body was as immobile as a statue. Kenshi slowly sunk to his knees, clutching the ground in pain and digging up dirt.

"LET GO!" He screamed, his aura bursting to life around he and the villain. The ground buckled and cratered around them as Kenshi continued screaming and increasing his power. He punched the ground in aggravated pain as his aura swirled faster and faster as Slade stood unfazed by this show of amazing power. Kenshi's scream increased as the aura was blazing higher and higher. Slade released Kenshi as he jumped back, holding his wrist and stretching his fingers.

"I'll admit you have great powers, but none are great enough to stop me. Face it. You need HIM!"

"I don't need him!" Kenshi said charging again. He threw a right hook that Slade dodged and disappeared. He once again appeared behind him.

"If I remember correctly, u asked for something new when you were out of it," Kenshi turned towards Slade. "How's this for new?" Slade did a straight jab towards Kenshi. His fist and forearm burst into flames. Almost an instant later, blue flames appeared beside Kenshi's head. Before he had time to react, Slade's fist burst out of the flames and punched him in his face. Kenshi stumbled and looked towards Slade, his eyes in slight fear. "Dance why don't you?" Slade said evilly. He threw several jabs in various direction, all appearing near Kenshi in blue flames and disappearing just as quickly as they appeared. Kenshi was punched in the stomach, then hit in his right jaw, behind his head, directly in his face, middle of his spine, in his lower side, then his chest. Kenshi reeled back in pain as both of Slade's fist came on both sides of Kenshi's head, hitting him directly in both ears. Kenshi's face widened in pain as he felt like his skull fractured. As Slade withdrew his hands Kenshi fell to his knees then on his face.

"So boring," Slade said slowly walking towards Kenshi. Kenshi started trying to push himself up, struggling in his attempt. "You're persistent I'll give you that," Slade said. Kenshi jumped towards Slade once again, throwing a front jab. Slade sidestepped more than need be and grabbed him by his wrist, pulling his arm behind his back like a police hold. Kenshi grunted in pain as Slade put his head beside his. "Oh how satisfying to have you struggle under my grip," This time Kenshi didn't need to make a move this time as Slade grabbed his left arm and pulled it back in a way that kept it straight. "Now you're gona listen to what I got to say,"

"Bite me," Kenshi said through gritted teeth.

"My mask would get in the way off that of course. Now, HE has a message for you,"

"How are you contacting him anyway? It's not like he's in the second house on the left," Kenshi growled over his shoulder.

"He has his ways. He's been slightly nudging you in the right direction for his plans this whole time. You and of course, pretty little Raven," Kenshi flinched at her name as he started struggling a little more.

"What did he do to her?" Kenshi snarled at him.

"You ever wonder why she doesn't seem to love you, yet she was willing to give away something as precious and sacred as her virginity? And then run out in fear?"

"How do you-?"

"It's because of him. Your very presence is affecting others. HE's getting in their head. To be perfectly honest, Beast Boy and Robin weren't really interested in you joining the team. Robin being the overprotective leader and Beast Boy being slightly jealous,"

"Really? How ironic…" Kenshi said to himself.

"It's not mind control. He just nudges them in the direction he feels is most affective in his plan. Like your instant crush on Raven. Your cocky attitude to rival Cyborg, right down to your sexual intercourse with the said female,"

"So, Raven didn't-"

"Want to have sex with you. She simple was under his guidance and listened to the voice on her shoulder that kept talking to her and talking to her. After you released yourself inside of her you had that little feeling of love increased, he stopped talking and she came to her senses,"

"Which is why she…ran-"

"Away, yes,"

"How do you know this? And why would he be playing 'hook up' anyway? "

"HE told me. And to make you do something foolish. Like say, take a certain blast that was meant for Raven," Kenshi's eyes widened as he realized that the entire thing was so Kenshi would take the hit from Slade's bazooka, and have the seal removed from his body. "So do you know what all this means? This means that no one really likes you. Except maybe Starfire, but, she likes anyone who isn't evil. So why don't you just give in to him? Let the powers free him,"

"Never! Even if it is true, I've made friends that I'm still willing to fight for! So…Let go of me…so I can…kick your ass," Kenshi said starting to struggle. Slade yanked Kenshi's left arm forcefully and a loud _SNAP _was heard as Kenshi started screaming more. He fell to the ground yelling in pain.

"I'm sorry, did I break your arm?" Slade said. He then stepped on Kenshi's arm causing him to scream in excruciating pain. "You know, this is how it should be: Me on top with you under my foot screaming in pain. You should have just listened. Now shut up as I finish my story. Kenshi screamed louder as Slade pushed his foot down. "Didn't I say shut up?" Slade stomped down on Kenshi's chest, causing the wind to be pushed out of his lungs and have him wheeze and gag as Slade pressed down. "Now back to realizing your loony's true potential. It's not like you're going to have control of your body anyway in a little while. You might as well let the power sink in and let it pump violently through your veins," Slade's eyes widened as he found himself falling to the ground. Kenshi pushed off Slade's back foot and adjusted his body causing him to stumble. Slade regained balance and looked up to see a red streak of light flying away. "You're not getting away so easily.

Slade vanished and appeared in front of Kenshi and punched him into the ground. Kenshi formed a medium crater as Slade gently touched down. "Won't you ever learn? Now I'm going to hurt you in a way that just might make you go insane," Slade said raising his hand.

"You think this is unbearable?" Kenshi said standing up. "Do you know…the physical and emotional trauma that, BASTARD put me through? This," He said grabbing his shoulder. "This is nothing. I refuse to die at your hands," Kenshi lowered his head. "Because he will die at mine," He snarled. The mark on Slade's head flashed twice and he lowered his head.

"It seems he wants me to deliver the main message and be on my way. So let's finish this," Slade sprinted forward and grabbed Kenshi by his neck, throwing him into a far off boulder. As Kenshi attempted to crawl out of the ruble, Slade walked toward him. "I failed in convincing you to release your boundaries on your own, so I'm just gonna tell you this," Kenshi started standing when Slade placed his foot down on his back. "I'm going to say this once. So pay attention and remember this well," Slade's fist caught on fire and flames engulfed Kenshi as he screamed in pain.

_7:00 A.M. Titan's Tower_

Robin was walking out from his room, monitoring the halls to find them all quiet. "I guess it's safe to say everyone is sleeping in," He said walking to the living room. As he opened the sliding door, the room was just on the verge of chaotic. Different voices mixed with others with the sound of Kid Flash and Más y Menos _whooshing _back and forth for who knows what. Robin looked at his teammates causing a ruckus and just having fun. They weren't making a mess so he decided to let it be. He walked over to where his main team was having a small conversation. "Hey, have you guys seen Kenshi?"

"Nope,"Beast Boy replied shaking his head. Starfire shook her head as well.

"Maybe he's in his room?" Raven asked indifferently.

"Hold on. I'll check. If he has his communicator, we have his location," Cyborg said typing some things on his arm. "Who. He's way off shore. I mean miles off,"

"Can you predict what he's doing?" Robin asked.

"Not quite. But he doesn't seem to be moving much. Maybe he took a nap on the island or something?"

"Oh boy," Robin said holding and shaking his head, regretting letting the Belixan on board.

"If you'd like, I will go and retrieve Brother Kenshi for you," Starfire said sweetly with her worried eyes on.

"Only if you want Starfire. You don't have to go," He replied.

"Okay! I'll be right back," She said walking towards the door through the teen maze of the living room.

_On a barren island…_

Starfire was looking around for the island she was told Kenshi would be on. As she saw the only island for what seemed like miles, she looked at her communicator at the coordinates Cyborg had sent to her. "This is the place," She said to herself as she descended. She stopped her fall down and gasped at what she saw. Kenshi lay unconscious in the middle of a cratered island with 'one week' carved into the ground, embers of blue fire still lingered from the ruins. "Brother Kenshi!" She exclaimed flying towards him. She landed on his left side and prepared to lift him up. "Brother-" She grabbed his left arm in an attempt to pull him up, but that only caused him to scream in pain. "Oh, brother! Your arm! It's broken!"

"Yeah, I'm aware of that," He said coming to and trying to hoist himself up. Starfire went to the other side to grab his right arm. She placed it around her neck and her left arm around his waist. She slowly lifted them both of the ground as they made their way to Titans Tower. She stopped in the air and turned around.

"Brother, what is happening in one week?" She asked, worry and concern in her eyes and voice.

"I'll explain it to everyone later. I'm too tired to think right now," He said. Starfire nodded and started flying once again. "Hey Star, you mind not telling anyone about this? I want to be the one to tell them and I will when the time is right," Starfire thought for a second before nodding.

"Alright, but I don't like keeping secrets from my friends," She said increasing her speeds just a little.

_Back at the Tower…_

Things had started to die down a little. It was still hectic but everyone was at least trying to use their inside voices. The sliding doors opened causing everyone to turn their attention to it. Their eyes widen as Kenshi stood there barely able to grip on to Starfire for support. They all gathered around, asking questions such as "What happened?" "Who did this?" "Oh my god…," Robin pushed his way to the front to see Kenshi with his left arm dangling and his right limply hanging on to Starfire's neck. He was almost standing on his knees with his head held down, to week to really lift it up.

"Starfire! But him down on the coach! Raven! Come see what you can do!" Everyone moved out of the way as Starfire placed Kenshi on the couch and Raven sat beside him. Her hands glowed slightly white before scanning it over his left arm and his chest then the rest of his body.

"Wow. Your left arm is broken, you have three broken ribs, and it seems you may have a cracked," She said tending to his wounds.

"I wouldn't know. Everything hurts…" He grunted.

"How did this happen?" Robin said.

"I went out to do some late night training. I couldn't sleep and I think training while tired helps your stamina. And while out was out training Slade snuck up on me," He said blankly.

"Slade? Why didn't you call for help?" Robin yelled.

"Heat of the battle," He said grunting from the slight ache from Raven fixing his wounds.

"There," She said. "No heavy lifting with your left arm for awhile. That also means no punching," She said standing up.

"Thanks for your concern but with something my mom taught me I might be up and running tomorrow afternoon. If I'm lucky,"

"Whatever," Raven said walking back into the large group. Kenshi slowly stood up and raised his right arm.

"Continue your conversations people, nothing to see here," They looked at each other before dismissing themselves. Kenshi looked around the room and spotted the gothic girl he was looking for. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked. She turning around and gave him her full attention with an indifferent look on her face. "In private," She sighed and followed him to the hallway.

"Listen Kenshi, I'm not really interested in going out with you. I mean, I'm not in control of my own emotions and i-"

"I know,"

"…What?"

"I know you don't think of me that way. It was obviously a mistake I did what I did and I'm sorry for it. The reason I brought you out here is to cut the previous relationship and just be friends. Okay?" He said extending his hand to her. She looked at it before shaking it.

"Okay,"

"Alright," He said stretching his left arm, trying to get it in proper place. "I won't tell anyone about the ONS if you don't," He said.

"Deal," She replied.

"Before you go, I have something I need to give you and a favor to ask," Raven looked at him out the corner of her eye. "It'll only take a minute and it's very important," She shrugged and followed him to his room.

**Me: Am I good at cliffhangers? :/ Be honest. Who is HE? Will Kenshi ever lose it again? Or what about the thing Kenshi's giving Raven? Come back next time to find out. **


End file.
